jakes_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Doki's Adventures Series
Join Doki, Mundi, Fico, Gabi, Oto, and Anabella. All of the "Doki's Adventures" movies will be released soon on either YouTube or ZippCast or Google Drive, so there might be stories about them until they are released on either YouTube or Vimeo or Google Drive. Members: * Doki, Mundi, Fico, Gabi, Oto, and Anabella * Pip, Alba, Skipper, Pasty, Hopper, and Auntie Twitcher * Scrunch, Smidgeen, Quilty, Ludo, and Tuci * Abadas (Ela, Hari, and Seren) * Fishtronaut, Marina, Zeek, Billy and Mac Captain Hook's Team: * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Sharky and Bones Movie Series: List of Episodes: Season 1: *Doki's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Doki's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Doki's Adventures of an American Tail *Doki's Adventures of Dumbo *Doki Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Doki's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Doki Meets The Great Mouse Detective *Doki's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Season 2: *Doki Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Doki Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel *Doki and The Emperor's New Groove *Doki and the Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove *Doki and the Aristocats Season 3: * Doki Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Doki's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk * Doki's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol * Doki Meets Lady and the Tramp Season 4: * Doki Meets Cinderella * Doki's Frozen Adventure * Doki's Frozen Fever Adventure * Doki and Patch's London Adventure * Doki's Meets the Three Caballeros * Doki and Charlotte's Web * Doki Meets the Prince and the Pauper * Doki Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Doki Meets Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Doki Meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure See Also: * Doki's Adventures Future Series Audio Used From: * 101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) * Aladdin 1 * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * The Aristocats * Bambi 1 * Beauty and the Beast 1 * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas * The Emperor's New Groove 1 * The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove * The Fox and the Hound 1 * Fun and Fancy Free * The Great Mouse Detective * Hercules * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * The Jungle Book 1 * Lady and the Tramp 1 * The Lion King 1 * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata * The Little Mermaid 1 * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * Madagascar 1 * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Peter Pan 1 (1953) * Pinocchio (1940) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * The Rescuers 1 * The Rescuers 2: Down Under * Robin Hood (1973) * Shark Tale * Sleeping Beauty * The Sword in the Stone * Tangled with Rapunzel * Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) * Thumbelina (1994) * Toy Story 1 * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego Episode 15: Hot Ice * Who Framed Roger Rabbit Spin-off:Doki makes zero sense because they are furry and wild animal -_- * Wildernuts' Adventures Series Category:DisneyTHX Category:Doki's Adventures Category:Adventures Series